Titan's Halloween
by A.N.D
Summary: I'm new and this is my first fan fic! It's a halloween and everyone is excited, including Raven! But it's not all fun and games when familiar villain faces show up. Read for the Humor, Action, and maybe some BBR & RSF fluff! Please enjoy and R&R!
1. Chapter 1

HEY THERE! I'm new and I just wanted to say Hi! This is my first fic and I'm excited that it's a halloween story. *oga-boga* Be scared! And sorry if I posted it before halloween but this isn't some short story. You need three day's to read it. Well anyway I would like to thank Rubyfire for helping me out. This story was made by me A.N.D. My stupid computer wouldn't upload my story so has volunteered to help me. THANK YOU! *bow's down* Now please read and rate. AND REMEMBER THIS IS MY STORY, BY "A.N.D." GOT THAT!   
  
  
  
SESSION #1 TITAN SUIT UP.   
  
  
  
Our story begins within the Titan's tower. Beast Boy is standing in front of the Titan's wearing a classic general's outfit. He had army boot's on and they fitted his toes snuggly. He was wearing the camouflage shirt with several flashing golden badges, and was topping it off with a army helmet and wide dark sunglasses that covered his olive green eyes. "Alright troop's he said as he paced around the room. The Titan's were all seated around and weren't paying much attention to him. Raven was too busy reading a horror novel, Cyborg had his full attention on the big screen T.V. while playing his favorite racing game, and Robin and Starfire were flirting on the couch. Starfire was sitting on Robin's lap while Robin had his arm draped comfortably around her shoulder.   
  
"Hey, Beast Boy shouted, Listen up!" The Titan's still were not paying attention to him. Beast Boy was getting annoyed from the Titan's lack of notice of him, he balled up his fist in rage, and morphed into a giant T-rex and roared at the Titan's at the top of his lung's. The Titan's all flew backward's from the force of his voice and flying spit with surprise, and were all huddled together in a bunch, a big soggy bunch. "Ewww....man that's gross dude! And I was about to beat Robin's high score", shouted Cyborg as we wiped the saliva off his face. "Yeah right, you don't have to make up excuses, I'm just to good", replied Robin. "Here you go Star," say's Robin as he stand's up and hand's Starfire a towel. "It is truly revolting." replied Starfire as she wipes away the spit from her face. "You need a mint.", replied Raven as she stood up and wrenched the drool out of her cloak. "Yeah, what's your problem Beast Boy," asked Robin. "Hello, haven't you been noticing me? I've been standing up here talking non stop for 5 minutes trying to get your attention!", Beast Boy exclaimed.   
  
"What is it that you want us to share Beast Boy?", asked Starfire as she rubbed her hair in the towel. "Look guy's", Beast Boy said, as he pulled out a fake corn-cob pipe that blew bubbles. He blew one bubble and stood backward's. The random translucent bubble floated into the air and popped in Starfire's face. "Now that I have your full attention, I have to tell you guy's something, I've been waiting for this day for a long time. This is the day, the day that I know everyone was waiting for". Each Titan looked at him in interest, they knew what he was talking about. "So the day has finally come, huh?", said Cyborg with a stern face "You know it private!, replied Beast Boy. Beast Boy then pulled down a giant map, "We will strike here, he said as he pointed at the location with a laser pen. "And here, and here, and maybe here, heck, we'll hit em all. "Now I won't lie to you , this is a dangerous mission, some may not come back alive.", Beast Boy tuck's the pen in his side pocket and then pull's on a rope where the American flag fall's behind him. "But it is a risk we are willing to take. And our mission is, to get free candy and have fun doing it!!", Beast Boy laugh's hysterically as he held up his pumpkin candy bag with a giant grin  
  
"You didn't have to be so mellow-dramatic", replies Raven as she sat down and wiped the spit off her book, and began reading again. "Well in a matter of fact, yes I do have to be this dramtic Madam Rae", replied Beast Boy as he moon walked in front of her. "Whatever.", replied Raven, as she looked at her book again, Raven wasn't really reading, she just had to do something to cover up her excitement. She really looked forward to Halloween Day, for some reason, it made her happy, and Beast Boy knew it to, even without a smile or smirk on her face, he knew.  
  
Oh, this is so exciting chirped Starfire with joy. "Robin has been telling me stories about people dressing up as fictional character's and exploiting candy from other's by standing on their door step. But is it wrong we will be taking there candy and not repaying them", asked Starfire. "Don't worry about, They have lot's to go around, they won't mind if we take a few, Robin said with a grin. 'Sometime's, he thought himself, Starfire just say's the cutest things', Robin then lean's over and gives Starfire a little peck on the cheek. Starfire blushed and returned a kiss a of her own. "All right, were gonna party tonight, shouted Cyborg with excitement. "When we're down getting candy, were going to hit the club's and dance till we drop y'all, he say's as he dances around the room.   
  
"If we must go out and receive candy from strangers and dance to ear deafening music that would probably damage our hearing permanently for our enjoyment, then fine", say's Raven. Every titan just stares at her with blank looks as a tumble weed stroll's past her. "What?", asked Raven. "We have to seriously close this door, say's Beast Boy as he closes it. "Tumble weed's are coming in. "As I said before, Whatever". "Well, otherwise this peculiar mishap with the tumble weed, whoever is going to enjoy this night out better shout", say's Beast Boy. Everyone in the room shout' s out with excitement, besides Raven, she gave a half-hearted "Yay", when she really wanted to shout with the team.  
  
The Titans didn't realize it but the clock in the tower soon struck 6 as the little bird that lived in the clock went"Ku-koo, Ku-koo. "It's almost time!", shout's Beast Boy. "Alright then, Titan's suit up!", shouted Robin. "Go!". Raven quickly disappeared into her portal, Beast Boy morphed into a Bird and flew away, Starfire giggled as she floated and Robin and Cyborg ran, each of them to their room's.  
  
Cyborg was the first to reach his room. He quickly closed his door and ran to his closet. He punched in a few codes and walked into his closet. "Alright, now what was the code?", he said to himself as he stroked his chin. "Oh, yeah, he shouted as he took off a loose tile board which hid another lock. He quickly punched it in and a secret compartment opened up above his head. He poked his head through the hole and through the flowing mist in the shadow's, he could see his costume neatly assembled on a hanger. "Alright", he said to himself with a grin.  
  
Robin was next to reach his room, he rushed in and turned on the radio. He opened his drawer and searched for a specific Cd. "Aha, he said as he took it out and threw it into the radio. In his room, rock music filled the air as he went off to look for his costume. He counted his step's from his door and stomped on a secret button. When he stomped on it, a hole in the ceiling opened and his costume fell out, all neat on a hangar. "Hmmm..," he said as he pulled it off the rack.  
  
In Starfires room she was gliding around her room and was giggling with excitement as she looked for her costume in her closet. When she found it, she quickly took off her clothes and switched into her costume. She quickly ran to her large mirror and admired her outfit. "It is so beautiful she says to herself as she jumps up and down clapping her hand's. "Oh, and I bet Robin is wearing something spectacular himself", she say's as her cheek's turned a rosey pink just by thinking about him.   
  
In Beast Boy's room, he was having some difficulty finding his costume, since everything in his room was covered in junk and clothes. "Oh, man I got to find it, he say's as he morph's into a ram and flinged some clothes around. He morphed back and took off the underwear that was hanging on his head. "Oh man, wear is it?, he said as he grabbed his head. Suddenly the bright light from the moon had pierced through his window and was directed into one spot on a pile of clothes. Beast Boy was curious, and a bit surprised, so he went over and threw all the clothes off the pile. "Alright!, he shout's as he pull's out the trunk that held his costume. "Okay, let's see here, he said to himself. "If I just flip this switch, I think that's how I opened it last time. Beast Boy nervously moved his trembling finger's, his knuckles turning white with fear, he moved closer to the lock and focused on it. "Okay, he said as he licked his lip's in anticipation. It started to get hot in the room our was it him? Whatever it was he was drenched in sweat. He finally made his move as he flipped the lock open and a bright light flowed out of it, along with white dove's. "Wow, how'd they get there, he asked himself. "How's that even possible, he said as a big question mark formed above his head. "Oh, geez! There's poop all over!", Beast Boy say's as he sticks out his tongue and pinched his nose.  
  
Meanwhile, Raven has already made it into her room and was frantically trying to get ready as she jump's out of her shower. She was still soaked, so she waved her hand's and her telekinetic power's did the rest as they were covered in black light. A purple towel wrapped itself around Raven's head as other assortments of item's did their job. Scarlet black nail polish was painting itself on her nail's, while the lipstick and eye shadow did the same. The towel on her head fluttered off and neatly folded itself as the hair dryer blew through her purple silky hair. She quickly shook her finger's in a attempt to dry them quicker, for she was running out of time. She jumped out of her bath towel and put on her costume while a brush diligently brushed her hair making it soft and flowy. When she was finish, she then looked at herself in the mirror, grinned a bit and said to herself, "Nice.."  
  
  
  
WELL THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER READ MY NEXT ONE, SORRY IF IT WAS SHORT. PLEASE REVIEW. *bow's down once more*  
  
REMEMBER! STORY WAS CREATED BY A.N.D.   
  
  
  
  
  
I do not own Teen Titan's, so there. 


	2. Chapter 2

SESSION#2 SURPRISES AND REUNION'S.  
  
  
  
The titan's were all finished, and all met in the living room to see each other's costumes. Robin was the first to reach the room, followed by Starfire. "Nice costume you got there Starfire.." "Why thank you Robin, she replied as she cursty. Starfire had dressed up as a princess. She wore a long flowing purple gown that wrapped around her body quite comfortably as she twirled in circles with joy. On the top of her head, she wore a silver taira with a green jewel embedded at the base. "You have a nice costume too Robin, she said. "You think so, he replied as he stood proudly. Robin had dressed as Neo from the Matrix, he had gotten rid of the mask and had dark shades on, but he kept the mask under his coat, just in case he had to take the glasses off. He was wearing the long coat that cupped snuggly at his neck, as the flowing coat barely touched the ground and flowed behind him. "Just like a cape," he thought to himself. Suddenly Starfire felt a large weight dropped on her shoulder's, as she tried to pull it off, he found a green little dude laughing in content. "Please be removing your self from my back, Beast boy, for I fear you shall ruin it, she said. Beast Boy respectfully jumped off of her and was flaunting his outfit, tipping the tip of his hat covering his eyes, making him look kinda cool. "Don't you guy's like my outfit, he said, I'm Indiana Jones!" (Kinda explains the moon light and the trunk doesn't it?) Beast Boy was strutting around the room, with his chin held up high, like a super model and said. "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful, I know I'm popular, but no autograph's please", he said in a show off kind of tone as he cracked his whip. "Nice costume.", replied Robin. "Yes it is very, how do you say, "p-hat".   
  
"It's pronounced "Phat" said Raven, as in exciting and appealing." The titan's turned around and saw Raven phasing out of the ground, everyone, especially Beast Boy was amazed. " And, your costume is not at all phat, she replied." "Nice costume Rave,.. wait, did you just mock moi?", Beast Boy say's as he looks at his costume. Raven sighed, she didn't mean to make a rude comment, so she decided to give him a compliment. "You didn't do to bad on your costume Beast Boy...." Beast Boy smiled contently and put his hand's on his hip's in pride. But Raven the replied, "Are you suppose to be a hobo or something?" Beast Boy fall's down like in the anime scenes. "No, I'm Indiana Jones! He's smart, funny, heroic, just like me." "Sure you are she replied sarcastically as she pulled a loose string off her costume. Beast Boy turned his head and stared at her again drooling. Raven was dressed up as a witch. She had a long skirt on that hugged the curves of her slender leg's. She had a little slit going down the skirt and was showing some leg. She still had on her usual belt that hanged loose around her waist. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt that clung on her arm's loosely (try thinking about the sleeves Jinx has)which had the long sleeves . As she raised her hand, it revealed that she was carrying a little wand. She twirled the wand in between her fingers and then fixed the little witches hat she had on. It was perched softly on her tidied head. Her clothes were strictly dark blue.  
  
"Robin, look at Beast Boy!, exclaimed Starfire. I think he is hypnotized again". "Nope, Robin said with a grin. Beast Boy is just under the affect of Ravens power. This will wake him up." Robin steps behind Beast Boy and gives him a tremendous wedgie. "Oh, stop he squealed in pain as he flailed his arms around. Robin then had let go and was laughing hysterically as the band of Beast Boy's underwear snapped and fell. "Dude, that wasn't cool, Beast Boy retorted. "Sorry had to be done", Robin replied back as he hung unto Starfires shoulder for support as they both laughed. "Man, that was priceless he said as he wiped a tear off his cheek, Raven gave a bit of chuckle, because not even her couldn't have laugh at this. She went to pick up Beast Boy and helped him to his feet. "Thanks," he replied to her with a smile. "Don't mention it, she replied as she waved a hand over his waist and fixed the band's of his drawers. Beast Boy had felt a slight tingle and said. "Whoa, Raven, I didn't know we were that close?", he smirked jokingly as he looked at her. Raven blushed a bit but quickly hid it and said. "You dolt! I just mended your underwear together!", she shouted at him. She grabbed BB by his bands again and gave Beast Boy a wedgie of her own. "Okay, Raven let go! I was just joking!", he shouted with laughter and pain. " And I thought he couldn't be any dumber", Raven mumbled in her mind. "Now that's not nice" replied the voice of her conscience. "You stay out of this! She shouted back to the voice. "Yes ma'am it replied in fear as it disappeared. "So where's Cyborg Beast Boy, Robin asked through tear's of laughter. "Beast Boy is doing a funny dance, Starfire squeled as she saw Beast Boy running around, pulling at his drawer's.. I don't know Beast Boy replied. Suddenly a clanking of footstep's were heard. Beast Boy turned his head and Cyborg was there standing in the darkness. "Hey Cy, what's up?" Cyborg just stood there and did nothing. He moved closer and had a box of roses on his hand. "Um, Cy, what are you doing,?",asked Beast Boy. Cyborg then rip's off his box of roses and shoots a sonic cannon at Beast Boy, just barely singing his hair. "Dude that wasn't cool!", B.B. shouts. "Don't worry, it'll grow back", Cyborg replied with a funny accent. "No way, dude, you dressed up like him again?", asked Beast Boy. "Yup",Cyborg had dressed up as the Terminator and was looking quite sharp with the leather jacket and shades going on. "Cy, you singed my hair!", Beast Boy shout's in anger as he leaps at Cyborg as a bull. Cyborg begins to run around laughing his head off around the room. This went on for a couple minutes. They were knocking everything over and the rest of the Titans were behind the couch that Raven had put up to protect them from flying object's. "I've had enough!", Raven shouted as she put up a barrier between the two. There was a loud thump and the two fell down hard, seeing stars around their eyes. "Looky, looky, Raven!", Beast Boy said, " I see star's! Let's make a wish.", he say's as he points at one of the stars circling his head. "Star's, what Star, I only see cow's!", replies Cyborg as he falls on top of Beast Boy. Through muffled cries Raven could hear Beast Boy shouting "Get off me tin man!" Raven sighed and rubbed her head. She pulled Cyborg off of Beast Boy with her telekinesis and helped Beast Boy up. "Hey Raven!", he say's, I made a wish! I wish that you'd be my girlfr-, Raven knew what was coming and slapped Beast Boy's mouth shut. Beast Boy was still very dizzy and had no idea what he was saying. It was a good thing her hat was covering her face because she was blushing real hard. "Should we go now? Raven asked in her monotone voice. "Well, I guess so Robin say's, he then walks over Cyborg and kicks him in the head. "Hey Cyborg, Beast Boy just ate 2 buckets of chicken! "What where!", shouted Cyborg as he woke up, H e finally ate meat? Did I miss it?!" "I knew that would wake him say's Robin, he didn't eat meat, we just have to go now." "Oh, yeah, replies Cyborg, "Hey wait a minute! What hit me?! "Oh, Raven had just stopped you and Beast Boy from fighting by making a very dark wall", say's Starfire. Cyborg look's at Raven, and he could feel steam rising from out of his ears. "Don't start say's Robin, we have to go." Cyborg snorted a bit, but he knew they were wasting time so he shrugged it off as he got up. The Titans all gathered their things and were leaving the tower. Raven was still carrying a dizzy Beast Boy, but wakes him up by shaking him. "Oh, wha- where am I?", He ask's. "Were going now so you have to walk on your own two feet. "Oh, yeah.", Beast Boy yawned and stretched his arms. "Alright let's go." Robin was the last one to leave the Tower. He was the one who had to lock up. He stuck the key in and turned it. "Now were ready. Robin clicked the button he had on his R-shaped keychain and the T-jet hovered down to the ground. Each of the Titans got in and prepared for the night ahead of them. The jet engines roared and the Titans left there tower.   
  
But little did they know that a certain someone was watching them. He sat on a little cobblestone bench with his legs cross. He put his binoculars back into his bag and pushed his glasses back on the rim of his nose. "Alright my little ducky's, guess who's back in town?", A clap of thunder snapped and in it's light the shape of a man with red hair was carrying a cane with a sinister look on his face. The man laughed softly but then hysterically as ran towards the Titan Tower.  
  
  
  
THAT'S IT! TRY TO GUESS WHO THE GUY WITH CANE IS. C'MON GUESS. YOU MIGHT BE ASKING YOURSELF WHY I'M TYPING IN CAP'S. TO LET YOU KNOW, IT'S SO YOU ACTUALLY READ THESE. WELL ANYWAY, BYE. DON'T MISS THE NEXT CHAPTER. *bow's down*  
  
  
  
  
  
I do not own Teen Titan's, so there. 


	3. Chapter 3

SESSION #3 TRICK OR TREAT FUN.  
  
  
  
The Titans have already began their Halloween fun. Starfire was literally like a kid in a candy store when she walked down the sidewalk. She saw things she had never seen before. She saw ghosts , goblins, demons and one particular figure, the grim reaper. "Raven look! He dresses like you!, she giggled. Raven glances at the Reaper then Starfire. She replied back. Yeah, but one major difference, he's pretending to be as someone who takes away life, I'm real, and I already do that. Starfire shuddered a bit but realized she was just joking, or at least that's what she wanted to believe. Starfire was just learning about Raven. But during the past few days after the body switching incident, they've grown a lot closer. Maybe by just a bit, but it was still a start. Starfire soon shook this off when she saw a frightening figure. It was a orange head that smiled menacingly at her. Starfire had just seen a jack-o-lantern for the first time and was clinging onto Robin's arm in fear. "Robin! Look out! There are strange one headed monsters! She charged up a Starbolt and blasted the pumpkin away. The stray pumpkin exploded and Beast Boy was covered in pumpkin gut's. Some got on Ravens face and she spat out what had gotten into her mouth. Cyborg seemed to creep out of nowhere behind Beast Boy and said. "Jeez, Robin, I thought you told her about these. "Hey she's learning he replied in her defense. Don't worry Star, it's okay. Robin picked up another lantern and held it to Star's face. This is called a jack o lantern. It was previously a pumpkin, but you can carve it out to make a scary face. It's sort of a special tradition on Halloween. "Oh, I see nodded Starfire. She let loose on Robins arm and proceeded to walk with the group collecting candy. Raven just stood by and only took some from the scariest of houses. Beast Boy was already struggling with his load. He had swore to collect 4x as much than last year. Raven helped him along by carrying some of his bags with her telekinesis. Starfire only had one bag of candy, and it was in her small book bag. Robin had a exceptional amount but Cyborg was doing better. Not as good as Beast Boy's though. "Dude, did you have to go back to the same house 3 times asked Cyborg. "Well yeah, at least my shape shifting powers are coming in handy. "You mean for once Cyborg joked. "Ha,ha,ha, very funny Cy, Beast Boy said sarcastically. "I will never hear the end of this sighed Raven. Having this much sugar in your system cannot be good for you. "Well maybe not, but, y'know I want you to have half. Beast Boy start's to rub the back of his head, I mean if I split it with you, it wouldn't be so bad right? "Beast Boy, whispered Raven. She was touched that we would be willing to share, but it wasn't exactly healthy. Raven stood there for a bit and was thinking of a way to lightly decline his offer. In a few seconds she began walking again. "Sorry, but I think I'll pass. This stuff won't help me focus, it'll keep me up all night and leave me disoriented she said in a soft tone. Beast Boy shrugged his shoulder's. At least he tried to be generous. "Well more for me then he laughed. "Just like Beast Boy, she thought as they began walking again. The team had strolled across the whole neighbor hood. They looked at their bags and decided they have had enough. They all headed for their T jet. It was hidden behind a couple of tree's in the forest and was camouflaged very well. "What a hall, exclaimed Beast Boy as he threw about 7 big bag's of candy in the back compartment. All of those bags where his. "It was certainly a exciting experience said Starfire as she sat into her seat. Her little book bag could stay with her. It's not like she had a lot of candy. Raven had only a pocket full but Robin and Cyborg and a combination of 5 bag's. Two from Robin and 3 from Cyborg. Well I think tonight was a successful night said Robin as he jumped behind his controls. He cracked his fingers and put his feet on the steering wheel. "Hey dude don't do that said Cyborg as he shooed his feet off. I built this jet and put a lot of heart into it, and I won't have you disrespecting it like that. The jet beeped a bit at Cyborg and he replied. "Yeah, I know, he really didn't know. Can you forgive him. The jet beeped a bit back to Cyborg and he smiled. "Alright, I knew you were always softy underneath he said as he patted the dashboard. Robin chuckled a bit as he took his foot off the wheel. He stretched his neck and gripped the steering wheel and said. So where should we go now? Cyborg looked at Beast Boy, then at Star. All three of them shout out. "Let's party!!!" "C'mon dude let's hit this club! Cyborg was holding a poster and there was free entry to the club for the first 300 who come dressed up. "Hurry it up dawg, we can make it!" "Then buckle your seat belt's boy's and girl's, robin said. This is going to be a bumpy ride! Robin gripped the throttle for the booster's. "Oh, no, said Beast Boy. He grabbed unto his seat and cringed in it. Robin using the thrusters was bad, really bad. Raven was a bit nervous to. She casted some black magic over her seat belt and bolted herself down. Cyborg and Starfire were doing the exact opposite. They instead grinned at each other and loosened their seat belt's. Robin using the thrusters was like going down a roller coaster to them. Just a lot faster. The trio counted down. 3, said Cyborg as he raised his hands in the air.. 2 said Starfire with a grin. And 1 said Robin. He pushed the throttle and the jet blasted off into the night. Leaving behind them a dozen broken tree's that had fallen over. "Woo-hoo! Party!!! echoed Cyborg's voice as the ship vanished into the horizon.  
  
  
  
  
  
I do not own Teen Titan's, so there. 


	4. Chapter 4

SESSION #4 ONE DANCE, ONE CHANCE.  
  
  
  
Location: A club known as "The Factory"   
  
The Titan's jet sliced through the air and kicked up a gust as it landed in front of "The Factory"  
  
"Alright, hey guy's were here now said Robin. Robin looked behind him and he could see the spiraled faces of Raven and Beast Boy. "Dude, I think I'm going to be sick shouted Beast Boy as he barfed into a paper bag. "Hey Raven, he said between barfs, would you like a bag? "No thank- her stomach began to growl and she snatched the bag from Beast Boy. " On second thought, I might need this. "Woo-hoo shouted Cyborg. That was great! "Yes, let us do it again exclaimed Starfire as she hopped up and down in her seat. "No time Star we got to go if we want free admission. "And hopefully they have a bathroom gurgled Beast Boy as he unfastened himself and fell to the floor. Raven picked him up and supported him on her shoulder. "Are you going to be alright she asked. "Uh, yeah never better he said as his eyes turned into one of those swirly spirals. "Let's go he said as he gave a thumb's up. Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg jumped out of their seat's and began dancing towards the club. Raven and Beast Boy followed behind. "Party! Party! shouted Cyborg. Luckily they're were allowed in for free. There were 34 spot's out of a 300 still left open. As the Titans entered, the room was filled with loud techno/ rave mix music. There were neon signs everywhere and they seemed to be the only source of light. From the ceiling there were numerous strobe light's flashing different color's. The dj was in the middle of the action and was constantly scratching and flipping disks. "This is what I'm talking about said Cyborg, hey guys there are a couple of seats there. He pointed to a empty set of tables and they all nodded. They needed a little rest from the thruster fiasco. "It is really loud here Raven said as she glanced at all the dancers on the dance floor. The dance floor was filled to the brim with costumed Teen's. They're were flinging there arms and body's around so much, that Raven thought all of them were going into seizure's. "Well yeah, it's a party said Beast Boy as he slumped against his chair. "You guy's wanna go dancin now asked Beast Boy. "Yeah let us go said Starfire as she gripped Robin's hand. "Well guy's see you later Robin said as Starfire glided them over to a not so crowded area to dance. They listened to music trying to catch the beat. Robin was bobbing his head up and down until he knew what to dance to. Starfire started before him and was already trying to mimic the other teen's dance steps. She tried to fling her arms around but she accidently bumped his gut. "Oh, I am sorry Robin, I am still trying to learn the dance procedure's you humans use. "It's okay Star he replied back as he rubbed his stomach. "Just go to the beat, there isn't really any wrong way to do it. "Oh, so would you like to dance now asked Starfire. "Sure, he said as the two began to dance. "So Cy, what are you going to do said Beast Boy. He heard no reply. He turned his head and Cyborg was gone. "Hey where'd he go?   
  
"He's right there said Raven. Cyborg was talking to dj and was asking him if he could control the music for a while. The dj surprisingly said yes. "Yeah, go ahead metal dude, I need a break anyway. "Hey Charla, you wanna dance the dj shouted to her girlfriend. "Sure, glad you could take a break she replied. The dj patted Cy's back and jumped off his seat to the dance floor. "Alright, here we go said Cyborg as he cracked his knuckles. He put one headphone against his here and shouted through the mircrophone. "Yo,yo, yo. This your new dj for the moment. This is Metal man on the turntables and I'm about to lay something on ya'll. Cyborg took a new disc out and began to scratch it up on the turn tables. "Robin, look it's Cyborg exclaimed Starfire. "Woo-hoo go Cyborg! Play the funky music shouted Beast Boy from the back. Cyborg nodded his head at his friend and began playing. It was surprisingly good. The other teen's like the beat and began chanting. "Go Cyborg, Go Cyborg, it's your birthday, it's your birthday. "Yeah, you like that don't ya Cyborg said through the microphone.Robin and Starfire began to dance again but Starfire stopped. "What's wrong asked Robin. "Well, if it is Cyborg's birthday, I am sad that I did not get him anything. Robin anime sweat dropped. "No, Star it's slang we say to someone who's doing a real good job. "Oh, then he is having a great birthday then, am I correct? "Uh, sure, Starfire. That's close enough. Beast Boy glanced at the couple. He had a goofy smile planted on his face and grinned towards Raven. Raven noticed the grin and said, "No, I am not dancing with you. Beast Boy pouted. "Why not he asked." "Because it is a waste of one's energy, it is pointless. Beast Boy frowned a bit, but a idea popped into his head. "Oh..., I get it. Your afraid aren't you. Raven stared at Beast Boy and replied, "No, I am not scared, especially at something so- "Oh, your scared said Beast Boy cutting her off. "I am not scared so- "Okay, then prove it he said as he put his arms behind his head. "No, I know what your trying to do. "So your are chicken! Beast Boy morphed into a rooster and starts clucking at her. "Go lay a egg or something" she retorted Beast Boy was getting desperate, he was running out of ideas to coax her to the dance floor. He then laid his trump card. He morphed into his cutest cat form. "No, Beast Boy, don't. Beast Boy just stared at her. 'Must resist the face she said to herself as she closed her eye's. 'Hmm.. Closing your eyes are we. Beast Boy then rub's his furry little cat head against Raven's hand. 'Oh no, he's rubbing his head on my palm. Raven opens one eye only to find the little cat still rubbing it's head on her. "B-Beast Boy stop she stuttered. 'This is it Beast Boy he said to himself. 'Time to move in for the kill. Beast Boy then leaps off the table and land's in Raven's arms. He purrs softly into her chest and yawn's, a very heart warming yawn. Raven couldn't take it anymore. This act always subdued Raven into anything, it gave her a feeling she never felt before, but at the same time it annoyed her. She was harder to swoon over than Starfire, but they always fall for the face in the end he snickered to himself. "Fine she said as she gave in. "I'll dance." "Alright shouted Beast Boy as he morphed back to normal. "Let's go he said as he grabbed her by the hand. Raven stopped and jerked it back. "But I'll only dance with you for 5, maybe 10 minutes top's she said as she pointed a finger at him. "Oh, sure whatever he said. "It's still better than standing around and doing nothing. "Whatever she replied as she grabbed Beast Boy's hand. 'Wow her hand is soft he thought to himself. 'Dude do you know what your saying, said his conscience. 'Oh, you totally dig her, and you know it!' 'Shut up! No I don't he replied back to it. 'Then why are you all sweaty?' 'No I'm not!' "You can let go of my hand now said Raven. "Oh yeah, sorry. . Raven had picked a spot on the floor for the both of them to dance and she released her palm from his. "Your hand is real sweaty she said to him. 'I told you, his conscience said. 'Be quiet, he muttered back to it' Beast Boy took a deep breath and listened to the music. He began to move his body. First slowly but then real fast as he picked up the beat. Raven closed her eyes swayed to the music back and forth. Him and Raven were very much opposite from each other. Beast Boy was a care-free Teen who believed that life was suppose to be filled with fun and laughter. He was very outgoing and overall a likable guy, once you get used to his corny jokes. Raven on the other hand rarely smiled. She would give half smile's and maybe grins if she was in a good mood. She was stoic and kept to herself most of the time. She would always be found meditating or reading a book. She didn't participate in recreational games or anything. The only thing she ever did to exercise her body was train in the training room lifting weight's with both body and mind. She was really a complex person. Anyone who tried to understand her would get really confused. But here was Beast Boy, he was giving it all he got. If Starfire could do it, then why couldn't he. After that day with the puppet king her and Starfire seemed to grow closer. He could do the same. Beast Boy was moving to the beat and was dancing so hard, he began to sweat. He was dancing real fast. He wipes a sweat off his brow and glances at Raven. She barely had broken a sweat. "Hey, Raven you wanna try moving now?" "You have your moves, and I have my own she replied. A thought then popped into BB's head. He ran toward's her and grabbed her hand's. He began to twirl around with her in a circle. "Now this is fun laughed Beast Boy, this is how you move in a party. "Beast Boy stop she shouted in a low voice. "People are staring. "C'mon Raven live a little" he replied People around them had stopped dancing and were watching the two. They were clapping there hand's and chanting their names. They were glad that something exciting happened at this party.. It was all in fun to them, just two teens having a good time, but this concept didn't apply to Raven, she didn't like there laughter at all. She was so embarrassed at Beast Boy and herself. Raven had enough of this. She placed her foot down and stopped Beast Boy. "Hey Rae what's wrong he asked. Are you- he was cut off when she turned around and slapped him across the face. Beast Boy just stood there and froze. It was if time had stopped. The music stopped playing and the people stopped dancing. Cyborg was twirling a record on his finger, but it shattered into pieces when it made contact with the ground. He had saw what had happen. This in not good he said under his breath.   
  
  
  
SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER! DON'T WORRY, LIKE I SAID, I POST A LOT AT A TIME, I'M REALLY RUSHING, HALLOWEEN IS COMING UP. YOU'LL FIND OUT TOMMOROW..OR WILL YOU? *LAUGHS LIKE DR. EVIL* OH, SORRY, LOST IT THERE FOR A MINUTE. YOU GUY'S WILL SEE IT TOMMOROW. *does anime sweat drop, and bow's down*  
  
  
  
  
  
I do not own Teen Titan's, so there. 


	5. Chapter 5

SESSION #5 APOLGIA FOR GRIEF   
  
  
  
Beast Boy brought his hand to his cheek and touched it where Raven had slapped him. There was a red glowing hand mark on it. Beast Boy could feel a unbearable heat flush through it. He stared at the ground then at Raven. The feeling of embarrassment was too much for him to bear. The heat had spread from his face to his whole body. He was starting to feel a unbearable chill so he wrapped himself in his arm's.. His eyes began to water so he walked towards the flight of stair's that lead to the roof. He was trying to get away from the people, and from Raven. He didn't want to feel anymore embarrassment. He stopped at the entrance and turned around. He was looking at Raven as if she had dealt him a physical blow to the chest. Raven looked into his eyes and saw hurt. Those olive green eyes of his now looked like a doll's eyes. The kind of eyes that stare at you like they're peering into your soul. You try to do the same, but you only see emptiness. This is what Raven saw, emptiness. Beast Boy took one last glance and wiped his nose. He placed his hand over his chest where his heart would be and turned around slowly, steadily making his way to the roof. Raven couldn't believe what she had done. She lowered her hand and stared at it. "Did I.., did I do that she asked herself. "Robin, Beast Boy need's help she say's as she motion's toward the roof. "No don't said Robin as he grab's Starfire's wrist. "I think they have to work this out by themselves. "But, Robin.., Raven and Beast Boy need comfort.."No, Star, right now what they need is some time to talk it over. 'Oh, s**t...,.This is SO not good. Cyborg thought to himself. He needed to break up this silence. He didn't want anyone in the crowd talking about this. "Poor little dude he said to himself as he shakes head. "Might as well try to ease the situation. Yo! Everybody, let's get back to dancing he shouted through his microphone. Cyborg laid down " Gotta knock a little harder" (A Cowboy Bebop song, trust me on this one, it is very good. )and everyone slowly began to dance again till it got normal. It was sort of a slow song so everyone who could get a partner danced.  
  
Happiness is just a word to me   
  
And it might have meant a thing or two   
  
If I'd known the difference   
  
Emptiness, a lonely parody   
  
And my life, another smokin' gun   
  
A sign of my indifference  
  
  
  
"This all I can do to ease the moment Raven, I hope you and BB could patch this up. He took another look at Raven and shook his head. People already got over the scene where Raven had slapped Beast Boy, but Raven stood still on the same spot. She sighed and rubbed the side of her arm. That was a horrible thing to do she said to herself. She looks up at the door that lead to the roof. "I.., have to apologize to him..., she slowly picked up her courage and made her way to the roof.   
  
Always keepin' safe inside  
  
Where no one ever had a chance   
  
To penetrate a break in  
  
Let me tell you some have tried   
  
But I would slam the door so tight   
  
That they could never get in .  
  
  
  
"I hope they're alright said Robin as he danced with Starfire. "I am as well concerned Starfire replied as she hugged his neck. "We all are, Star, we all are. Raven climbed the flight of stairs and looked for Beast Boy. She was gliding across the roof when she stopped and hid behind a air conditioner. She saw Beast Boy sitting on the edge of the roof. He was looking at the moon and was talking to himself.  
  
Kept my cool under lock and key  
  
And I never shed a tear   
  
Another sign of my condidtion   
  
Fear of love or bitter vanity   
  
That kept me on the run   
  
The main events at my confession .  
  
  
  
"I can't believe she did that. He touches his cheek again. She actually slapped me he said to himself. Beast Boy wipes a tear of his face. I just wanted to have some fun with her. "She looks just look's so lonely.., I just wanted to have a good time with her. Beast Boy sniffs his nose and wipes it on his sleeve. I guess it was actually my fault. I was a total jerk back there, embarrassing her like that. I deserved it. Beast Boy slump's his shoulder's and fall's backwards on the floor. Putting his arm's behind his head, he looked at the moon. Beast Boy imagined Ravens face on the moon, and that she was staring back at him. The moon is so calm, so serene, and.., he might as well say it, no one was around or at least that's what he thought, so beautiful, just like Raven. Raven gasped. "Hmm... what was that? Most of been a bird or something he say's as he turn's around and find's nothing there. Raven cupped her hands around her mouth. Beast Boy shrug's his shoulder's and goes back to thinking. "He think's I'm beautiful? This cannot be happening, he has a crush on me. She sighed, It'll be hard to tell him that I don't feel the same. "So you don't like him?, asked her conscience. "No, I do like him, but he's not really my type. "So what is your type it asked. "Someone who's optimistic, brave, strong and isn't afraid to share their feeling's with me.  
  
I kept a chain upon my door   
  
That would shake the shame of Cain   
  
Into a blind submission   
  
The burning ghost without a name   
  
Was calling all the same   
  
But I wouldn't listen .  
  
  
  
There was a moment of silence between the two. "But isn't that everything Beast Boy is? "What?! No, no, no! He's not even close. He is too childish. "But he is the only one who best fit's your description. As you can tell now, he isn't afraid to cry. Raven pouted, she knew that her conscience was right. Several bolts from the ground then began to rise into the air. "Can you tell what that word is? "What word her conscience asked. The word that resembles "like" but stronger. "You mean love?" "Yeah, that, can you tell if I love him? I've been having this pain in my stomach whenever he passes me by. It hurts and my powers lose control. He makes my head spin, but only for a few second's, but those few seconds feel like minutes when I try to keep in control. I've never been able to feel love before, is this it?" "You tell me" " I asked you first" "I think you already know the answer whispered her conscience as it trailed off. Raven stood there for a couple and seconds and made up her mind. "I know the answer...she said to herself" Several bolts then dropped on her head and made loud clanking noises as it hit the floor. Raven rubbed it and snickered "I do.."   
  
The longer I'd stall   
  
The further I'd crawl   
  
The further I'd crawl   
  
The harder I'd fall I was crawlin' into the fire  
  
The more that I saw  
  
The further I'd fall The further I'd fall   
  
The lower I'd crawl I kept fallin' into the fire  
  
Into the fire Into the fire   
  
  
  
"Hey whose there shouted Beast Boy as he turned around. To his surprise, Raven popped out from behind the air conditioner. "Whoa! Don't do that Beast Boy said. "Oh, it's you.., Beast Boy looks into Ravens eyes. 'They're so sad she said to herself' Beast Boy shook off this moment of silence and took in a deep breath. He was readying himself for what he was about to say, he then let exhaled all of the air and began. Okay first of all I'm really sorry Raven. I didn't mean to, he began to say through frantic sentences. Raven wasn't listening to a word he was saying. She knew that he was already sorry. "So can you please forgive he said as he fell on his knees begging for forgiveness. "Beast Boy get up she said in her monotone voice. "I've come here to apologize to you." "Really he asked arching a eyebrow. "Really, she replied. I was hiding behind here and I heard everything you said about me. "You mean what I heard weren't birds?"  
  
Suddenly it occurred to me   
  
The reason for the run and hide   
  
Had totaled my existnce   
  
Everything left on the other side   
  
Could never be much worse that this   
  
But could I go the distance  
  
  
  
Raven shook her head.. Beast Boy's face began to turn to a bright scarlet. He covered his face in embarrassment. "Man, I knew that it wasn't birds" "No, there was only one.", she walks over to Beast Boy and pulls his hand from his face. "And she's really sorry" "Yeah, but I can't believe you slapped me" "I can't believe you twirled me she retorted. "Oh, sorry about that he said pouting. "It was fun though.." "Really said Beast Boy as he face lightened up. "Really she replied, but next time warn me before you do anything like that or else, She hold's up a fist to Beast Boy nose. "Ok Raven, I'll ask first as he backed away. "Good, she smiled. "Hey, did you just smile? Asked Beast Boy. "No, she replied quickly. The air conditioner behind them shook and exploded. "You did, didn't you? Grinned Beast Boy. "If you tell anyone, I'll knock your sock's off. Beast Boy looked at her for a couple of second's till a chuckle reached his lips. He placed a hand over his mouth but he couldn't resist.   
  
I faced the door and all my shame   
  
Tearin' off each piece of chain   
  
Until they all were broken   
  
But no matter how I tried   
  
The other side was licked so tight   
  
That door it wouldn't open   
  
  
  
He took them off his mouth and began laughing while grabbing his sides. Beast Boy could hear a faint giggle, and he looked up. Raven was laughing to! Beast Boy couldn't believe it! This has to be real he said as he felt the wind kick up from behind him. Leaves began to break away from there branches and they swirled around them. The two laughed some more, and light bulb's on street lamps began to burst and shatter. "Okay, Raven, I think we've done enough damage said Beast Boy through breath's of air. Laughing so hard left a person so exhausted. Raven slowly calmed down and by using telekinesis, put their hat's back on each other's head. "Let's go back to the party she said as she grabbed his hand. Beast Boy jerked it back. "Wait Raven." "What is it?" she asked "Well I was thinking that maybe we could just stay up on the roof for a moment longer, and you know finish the song. Raven stared at him and gulped. Another street lamp shatters in the distance. "Sure, but this is a slow song, do you think that- "Yeah he said cutting her off. Beast Boy slowly took Raven's hand and put it around his neck. Raven grabbed his palm's and put it on her waist. "We'll take it slow, okay Beast Boy?" "Sure he replied.   
  
Gave it all that I got   
  
And started to knock   
  
Shouted for someone   
  
To open the lock  
  
I just gotta get   
  
through the door   
  
  
  
The two began to move from side to side. Beast Boy sometimes stepped on her foot, but Raven didn't mind. She felt the strange pain again in her stomach. She felt warmth shot throughout her whole body. She sighed and placed her chin on Beast Boy's shoulder, she had a idea. Beast Boy ears began to twitch as he felt her breath caress his neck. "Hold on, she whispered. "Okay he said as he wrapped his arm's around her waist. Beast Boy could feel all his cares float away, like he was being swept off his feet. In fact, his feet weren't even touching the ground! "Whoa what the- "Shhh.. I need concentration. She hugged his neck tighter and two were floating in mid air, inches off the ground. "Now this is cool, he said as he looked at the ground. "It is isn't it?" The two looked at each other. Beast Boy having his silly grin on his face while Raven gave him a full smile. The two held each other in their arms and swayed back and forth to the music.   
  
And the more that I knocked  
  
The hotter I got   
  
The hotter I got  
  
The harder I'd knock   
  
I just gotta break through the door   
  
  
  
They didn't even notice the pair of emerald eyes smiling at the two. "Starfire, I thought I said- "Shh..be quiet Robin Starfire said as she clapped his mouth shut. "Look she sais as she pointed at the two. "Hey, they worked it out after all said Robin with a grin. "We'll just leave them alone, okay Star?" "Do, we have to Robin, they look so happy. "It's curiousty that killed the cat, Star." "Where is the cat whom you speak off Robin?" Starfire look's left then right, I do not see him. Robin anime sweatdrop's. "Let's just go and leave them alone he said as he pryed her away from the scene. Back down at the party Cyborg was waiting for them at the turntable's. "So are they alright? He asked. "Yeah they're fine Robin said. "Whew, I thought was going down between the two when I heard gusts of wind and exploding metal." "Yes everything is fine now said Starfire. "So when are they coming down asked Cyborg. "Maybe when the song is done said Robin. "Oh, let me go check say's Starfire with a mysterious grin on her face as she left to the roof again. "Star wait! Robin called out to her but to no avail. "She's a romantic isn't she said Cyborg. "Yup he replied as he rubbed his forehead.  
  
Gotta knock a little harder   
  
Gotta knock a little harder   
  
Gotta knock a little harder   
  
Break down the door......  
  
  
  
AWWW..THEY MADE UP! ISN'T THAT NICE. BUT YOUR PROBABLY ASKING YOUSELF RIGHT NOW. "Where's the action?" WELL IT'S COMING UP IN MY NEXT CHAPTER, PLEASE REVIEW. *bow's down*  
  
  
  
  
  
I do not own Teen Titan's, so there. 


	6. Chapter 6

HEY THERE, I MADE THIS CHAPTER EASIER, SO PLEASE ENJOY! THANK'S FIRERUBY! YOU'RE A GOOD FRIEND. THANKS FOR HELPING ME POST. AND CAN SOME MORE PEOPLE REVIEW? I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.  
  
SESSION #6 ROOF ON FIRE.  
  
Starfire ran towards the roof and swung the door open. She gasped in horror when she saw her two friends being blasted away. "What the heck are you guy's doing here!",shouted Beast Boy as he morphed into a bear and swiped at a familiar face. "Just having some fun the figure shouted as it swung a hard right, knocking Beast Boy away. "Beast Boy shouted Raven as she let her guard down. A purple orb then whizzed into her and she was launched to his side.   
  
The two figures stepped out of the darkness and Starfire eye's lit up with fury. There stood Jinx with Mammoth. Jinx was dressed as a witch like Raven, except hers looked more sinister with a skull belt buckle. Mammoth was wearing a "Jason" mask and was just as terrifying as the real thing. But where was Gizmo she thought. She didn't give this a second thought, she charged up a Starbolt but was stopped as she felt a metal restraint wrap around her body. "Another bites the dust laugh's Gizmo in triuph. Gizmo had dressed up as the cop from terminator 2. "What is going on here shouted Starfire. "They jumped us said Beast Boy as he rub's his head. "Why are you here Raven asked Jinx. "Hey, where teen's she said as she shrugged her shoulder's.  
  
"This is our only break from training for the past 2 month's." "And I especially want it to be memorable, didn't expect to see you hear though, she shouted as she threw another purple orb at Raven. Raven knocked it away but it exploded near a propane tank in the shadow's. Everyone stood their in silence. Nothing happened but after a few seconds of hearing a hissing sound they panicked "Look what at you did, you Snothead's! Everyone duck and cover!", shout's Gizmo as he run's down and tumbles down the stairs. Mammoth punched a hole through the roof and he and Jinx jumped down. "Let's get out of here shouted Beast Boy as he morphed into a eagle. Raven shot a black blast and Starfire's restraint and it fell to pieces. "You heard him let's go she shouted as she grabbed Star's wrist. They all leaped into the air as the tank explodes from behind them.   
  
Whao what the hell was that shouted Cyborg. He placed Nelly's song "Getting hot in here" on and looked towards the stairs. A familiar face was wiping ashes off his face. "What the hell! That's Gizmo! Robin we got a- he was interrupted as Mammoth and Jinx came down through a hole in the roof. Mammoth landed face first into the concrete and cushioned Jinx's fall. "Thank's she said. "No problem he replied seeing star's around his head. "I know shouted Robin. "Tell the people to run! "Yo everybody! Stop! Everyone stopped dancing and looked toward's Cyborg. "The roof, the roof, the roof is one fire! He shouted. Everyone stared at him until a voice from the back said. Yeah, the roof, the roof, the roof is one fire! The voice chanted.   
  
Cyborg slaps his head. "No! The roof, the roof, the roof is literally on fire! The crowd laughed and chanted back. "The roof, the roof, the roof is on fire!" "Yeah raise the roof one person said as pumped his hands in the air. Cyborg slaps himself again. "Okay you bunch of idiot's! The roof is on F***IN FIRE! So run for your F***IN lives! He shout's as he points at the burning ceiling. "Oh god! The roof is on fire someone shouted as the crowd began to run out the door. "God, these people are stupid he said as he shook his head. "Titan's G-, Robin stopped, hey where are the rest of us?  
  
"Don't know but it's about to get loud up in here growled Cyborg as he transformed his hand into a sonic cannon. He fired a single shot at Jinx. She easily side stepped to the right and let the beam hit Mammoth with full force. "Thank's a lot his voice echoed as he was launched towards a wall. He pulled himself out of the rubble and rubbed his head. "Could've warned me he grunted. "Quit your complaining and go! "Sure thing Ms. Royal Pain in the ass he muttered. He snickered a bit and leaped towards Cyborg, knocking him out of the turn tables. The two began to wrestle on the ground. "Cyborg, Robin shouted. "Get Jinx he heard him shout.   
  
"Right he said as he turned around. Robin saw a dark purple figure whiz him by. It launched a strike at his head but he caught its foot. "Nice try, he replied as he held her foot in place. Jinx tried to pull her leg away but to no avail. Robin pulled her leg forward and tripped her. She fell backwards but in a flash she pushed herself up with her free hand and launched a spiral kick into Robin's gut. (Now remember! Robin IS IN THE NEO COSTUME! So everything is like in slow mo and is very cool!)Robin was down but not out, he picked himself up and took a fighting stance. The two began to rumble. Jinx threw a couple of fast punches but Robin countered them. He pulled her wrist and slammed his fist into her underarm. Jinx winced in pain as Robin combo's it with a hard left sending her backward's.   
  
Robin try's a back heel kick but Jinx luckily dodges it and slams her forehead into his face. 'God, that hurt he said to himself. His Neo glasses snapped and they broke into pieces to the floor. Jinx had seen his face. Jinx stood there and took a long hard look at him. Robin sigh's as he dig's his mask out of his coat. "Now you're the only one who know's" "So that's how you look like without your mask.., pity that I have to break that face of your's. "Bring it on he say's as he adjusts his mask. He motion's a "Bring it on" hand gesture to her.  
  
Meanwhile, Cyborg was still busy fighting Mammoth. The two were two evenly matched, so they settled the fight in the most manly way possible, a fist fight. Mammoth threw a hard right at Cyborg. It collided with his chin, Cyborg shook his head and threw a punch of his own sending Mammoth backward's. Blow after blow they were wearing each other down. One punch was countered with two punches and two punches were countered with shot's to the gut. Mammoth threw a back hand slam at Cyborg *THWAP* and he fell on his knee's. Cyborg was gasping for breath, he didn't know how long he could withstand this much punishment. But Mammoth should be worn down to he thought. He mustered up all his strength as he launched a flying uppercut which connected with Mammoth's chin *BAM*. Mammoth stumbled backwards, he fell on one knee and wiped the blood off. Mammoth was also unsure in his abilities, he didn't know how much he could handle. "Give it up!", shouted Cyborg through heavy breath's.  
  
"You wish metal man he replied. Mammoth rose to his feet quickly and threw the hardest punch he could at Cyborg. Cyborg raised his hand up and caught the punch. Mammoth tried pushing his fist forward while Cyborg tried pushing it back. There muscles straining under the pressure, neither one of them wanted to lose. Easily and slowly, Cyborg was gaining momentum and had Mammoth on his knees. Mammoth tried to throw a punch with his free hand but Cyborg caught that too. Give up grunted Cyborg as he spat some of the blood in his mouth. "Never he moaned in pain. A silver orb suddenly exploded in Cyborg's face.  
  
"What the hell, he shouted. I can't see. 'This is my chance Mammoth thought to himself. With all his might Mammoth tackled Cyborg launching him towards the wall. Cyborg slammed into the wall leaving a imprint of his body. Cyborg grunted in pain as he tried to move his head, but he couldn't. His muscles were so sore, and the pain was unbearable. Exhausted from the fight he fell to the ground unconscious. "Ha,ha,ha take that Snot head sneered Gizmo. "Thank's for throwing the flash bomb said Mammoth, I was wondering when you were going to make your move. "No sweat he replied as he gave him a thumb's up."Cyborg Robin shouted as he dodged another kick. "Mammoth! Gizmo! Give me hand here! "Why? Can't handle it laughed Gizmo and Mammoth. "With you two idiot hurry up! Bird Boy is wearing me out she said as she wiped a sweat off her brow. Mammoth and Gizmo shrugged their shoulder's. "Might as well, he said. The team of 3 regrouped and all of them attacked Robin at the same time.. 'This is nut'! Robin thought to himself as he dodged super powered kick's and punches. Robin dodged Jinx's blast and Mammoth's punches, but he failed to notice a a stray bomb that rolled in front of him. "Crud he shouted as he was blasted several feet away into a couple of tables. "God, my head he said as he rubbed his throbbing cranium. "Poor little birdie said Jinx. "I'm tired with this guy said Mammoth.   
  
"Yeah, real boring said Gizmo. "Then we'll just have to pluck his wing's off, Jinx smirked a unpleasant smile at him. The HIVE moved in for the kill. Robin stood up in a fighting stance, he costume tattered from the battle. He ripped a sleeve off and wrapped it around his bleeding leg. A piece of glass had slashed him there when the bomb exploded. "Bring it on he said. Battle pattern Alpha shouted Jinx. The HIVE chargede at Robin, he closed his eyes and awaited the onslaught.   
  
OH CRUD! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO OUR FAVORITE BIRD BOY? TO FIND OUT, READ THE NEXT CHAPTER.   
  
I DON'T OWN TEEN TITAN'S! SO THERE! BUT I WISH I DID. 


	7. Chapter 7

SESSION #7 TO THE RESCUE.  
  
To his surprise a green bolt of energy shot through the air and knocked Jinx several feet away, temporarily stopping the formation. "Robin we are here shouted Starfire. "Where have you guy's been he shouted. "The big explosion the roof that's what replied Beast Boy as he morphed back to normal at Robin's side. "Dude, you look awful ,said Beast Boy. "Yeah don't remind me."  
  
"I got ya dude Beast Boy said as he helped Robin to his shoulder's. "Raven can you get Cyborg over there Robin said as he pointed to the metal teen. Raven nodded and quickly picked Cyborg up with her telekinesis and set him in front of Robin. "Okay, now if I can just reboot his system he should be fine. Robin pulled out a couple of pliers he had in his belt and began working. "Hey Star, can you come over here and wield these two pieces together he asked as he pointed at two part's. "Of course Robin she replied. She sent a little bolt in the form of a laser and mended the two part's together. "Alright, hopes this works said Robin as he closed the hatch on his back. Robin moved close to his ear and whispered something to him.   
  
Cyborg's eyes instantly shot up and he jumped off the table. "Okay, there's no way that you beat my high score Robin! "Same ol' Cyborg snickered Beast Boy. Robin coughed and pointed towards the HIVE. "Oh yeah, now I remember! Shouted Cyborg, thank's for bringing me back man he said to Robin as he shook his hand. "Your welcome" Robin said as he shook his hand. "Um.", Raven force's a cough and point's at the HIVE again. "Oh, yeah almost forgot about them, said Cyborg "You ready Titan's. asked Robin. "Ready as I'll ever be, baby! Shouted Beast Boy as he cracked his knuckles. "I am ready said Starfire. "I as well Raven replied. "You know I am shouted Cyborg as he formed a sonic cannon in his hand. "Alright, Robin smiled, Titan's Go!   
  
Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex and stampeded toward's Mammoth. "I'm not afraid of you anymore he shouted as he uppercutted the dinosaur. The green teen fell backwards and was caught in Cyborg's arm's. "Thank's" "Don't mention it Cyborg he replied. Cyborg then picked Beast Boy up by the collar and threw him at Mammoth. "Dude that wasn't cool his voice echoed as he was launched toward's Mammoth. Mammoth was ready to catch the flying teen at him, until Cyborg shouted out, BB! Turn into a porcupine!" Beast Boy nodded and giggled as he morphed into it and slammed into Mammoth's face.  
  
"Aaah he shouted as he ran around the room in pain. He soon made contact with Cyborg's metal fist in front of his face. "Say good night Cyborg said as he turned it into a sonic cannon. Cyborg pulled the trigger, and the cannon blasted Mammoth in the face. When Cyborg had stopped, Mammoth's head was completely bald, he had swirly anime eyes and fell unconscious. In a different area in the club, Raven and Jinx were duking it out. The girl's began with physical attacks. Raven threw the same punch she did when they first met. Jinx instinctively blocked it. "You still fight like a boy!" "Funny thing is, said Raven, I also fight dirty she shouted as she pulled the witches hat Jinx had over her head.  
  
"Cheater she hissed. Raven then kicked Jinx straight up her chin and she fell backwards. Before she hit the ground Raven grabbed a hold of her shoes with her telekinesis and began to swing her around the room. In moments of course she slipped out of them, but not until she met the cold hard floor. Raven picked Jinx up one last time by the feet and slammed her hard. Jinx growled in anger and flung some bad energy wave at the large spot light above Raven. The large spotlight snapped and creaked as it toppled on top of Raven. Raven felt it slam into her back and she was pinned to the floor.   
  
She waved her hand over it, covering it in black light. She motioned it off her and she got up. She was in great pain. "Did you like that taunted Jinx as she made other light's come crashing down. "No I didn't shouted Raven as she took control of the falling stage lights. She sent each and everyone of them back at Jinx. Jinx did her best and dodged every single one. "It that the best you got she asked. Raven looked down and when she looked up at her, she had a smirk planted on her face. She licked some blood off her lip's and spat it out. Raven began to point at Jinx. Her smile was creeping Jinx out. "Stop smiling she shouted at Raven. Raven limped toward's her, a smile still planted on her face.  
  
"Stop it she shouted as she flung a purple blast toward's her. Raven simply knocked it away and limped closer. Jinx was officially freaked out she began to turn around but she felt something hard slam against her head *THWANG* and was knocked out. "Idiot, Raven muttered as her face returned to its calm position.. Jinx was careless enough to haven't notice that Raven had a steel chair hovering behind her. All she had to do was turn her head around and the chair would have been waiting for her.  
  
"So that leave's us with Gizmo, said Robin, No problem. Star I need you to carry me. I can't move my leg so well he say's as he motion's toward his leg. "It would be my pleasure she said as she clung unto his wrist. Gizmo stepped back in fear. He was the only one left. He didn't have superpower's or super strength, but he still could fight.   
  
Even, though he was technically the weakest link when it came to superior strength. "I'm not afraid of some princess and a bad action character he stuttered as he reached for another bomb in his bag pack. He threw it at them but Starfire pulled them away avoiding the blast. Robin threw a disk at Gizmo and it clung itself to his back. "Hah! I saw this trick last time scoffed Gizmo. Robin sneered, "Yeah, but this one explode's..." Gizmo stood there with his mouth a gape. "I hate you..., he finally said as the disk exploded sending him through a wall. He fell out seeing stars around his eyes and fell unconscious. "Like I said Star, to easy he said as the two glided back to the ground.  
  
It only took minutes for the Titans to put out the fire. Raven was shooting water from a fire hydrant towards the flame with Beast Boy. Cyborg and Starfire cleaned up the debree while Robin tied up the HIVE and called the police. "I told you we should have went to another club mumbled Gizmo. "No, you didn't I said that, say's Jinx, you were the one who wanted to come here. "Hey we get in free he retorted. "But we didn't and had to break through the roof shouted Jinx back. "Well y'know.., Mammoth began to say,.. We could have just payed to get in. Gizmo and Jinx stood there silent, blinking.   
  
There face turned into frowns as they shouted "Shut up!", to Mammoth. "That's enough you too say's a police officer as he escorted them to the police van. The Titans stopped what they were doing and watched the van slowly drove away. There was a moment of silence until Beast Boy said, "Well this was one heck of a night !" "You got that right replied Cyborg as he plopped down into a chair. "Man I'm beat, but this night wasn't all bad. We got candy, got to go clubin', beat up the HIVE, "Again" interrupted Beast Boy as he broke dance on the floor. "As I was saying, beat up the HIVE, and it's all a happy ending. "Once, you get past the part where the building roof bursting into flames replied Raven in her monotone voice. "Hey, can't have a omelet with out breaking a few egg's he retorted. "Egg's, Cyborg, what egg's are you talking about asked Starfire. Cyborg breaks a anime sweat. "He mean's that we can't have fun without some thing's going wrong, Robin said answering for him. "Yeah, Cyborg replied. "Oh, then we had lot's of fun, correct?" "Yeah Star, it wasn't bad. Robin look's as his leg. 'Still smart's' he said to himself as he rubbed the blood stained cloth. "Hey Rob, I'll drive.   
  
You need to get some rest on that leg. "Thank's Cy, he replied. "Okay Titan's, I think's about time we go. Everyone nodded, except Beast Boy, he was still break dancing. "Let's go Raven said as she grabbed him by the ear. "Ooookay Raven he squealed, just let go. It hurt's. Raven shook her head and grinned. She released her grip and took his hand and glided them outside to the jet. Cyborg stop's and does a double take. He point's to their direction. "Hey, did I just see, what I think I saw?" "Yup replied Robin. "No way! Laughed Cyborg. "Little dude made a new friend he shouted as he laughed some more. He bang's his fist against a table, "Oh, man, this is a happy ending, he said as he laughed some more.   
  
"Let's go Tin man Robin said interrupting him. "You got to drive he reminded him, "Oh.., yeah sure he said. Cyborg walks out of the club holding his head, laughing all the way out. " Okay, Robin, hold still said Starfire. "Why, what are you- Starfire then pick's Robin up in her arm's. "Whoa! Star, it's alright I can walk he said. This really looked embarrassing, a girl carrying a guy. "But, Robin you are in pain" "I know but-" Starfire start's to have tear's well up in her eyes. Robin looked at them and sighed. "Ah..not the puppy dog pout, okay, fine he muttered. "Oh, thank you for letting me help you, she said as her eyes turned from sad to happy in a second. "Hey, you were faking it.", he said. "No I wasn't, she laughed as she carried them to the jet. In the jet, Raven and Beast Boy decided to sit share a seat, since Robin needed Beast Boy's to rest his leg on. Beast Boy didn't mind, he simply turned into a cat and rested on Raven's lap.  
  
"You can stay there momentarily, but when we get back, you have to get off.", she said to him. "Okay he purred as he nuzzled his head on her lap. "Don't get too comfortable she said as she rubbed the kittens head. "Okay y'all! You wanna take the long way home, or the fast way?", Cyborg said with a grin on his face. "Slow!" shouted everyone. They didn't want to repeat the thruster fiasco again, since some were injured, and some didn't want to vomit again. "Okay ",he said as he slumped into his chair. Well take it nice and slow he said as he dimmed the light's in the jet, letting only the stars be the only source of light.   
  
AlRIGHT, A HAPPY ENDING, BUT THIS STORY DOESN'T END YET. THERE'S STILL A LITTLE MATTER OF A MAN WITH A CANE HIDING IN THEIR TOWER. TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPEN'S KEEP ON REVIEWING AND POSTING! *bow's down*  
  
I DON'T OWN TEEN TITAN'S! SO THERE! BUT I WISH I DID. 


	8. Chapter 8

SESSION # 8 UNWELCOME VISITOR.   
  
"Oh, glad to be home groan's Cyborg as he turn's on the light's in the tower. He moves over to his favorite seat on the couch and plop's down. "Man, my sides are killing me shouted Cyborg. "Yeah, yeah, like the rest of us had it any easier, replied Beast Boy as he plops down into a seat next to him. He let out a huge breath and slumped his head against one of the cushion's. "Man, I'm beat he say's. "We all are say's Robin as he entered into the room, in Star's arm's. "Yeah, we have to be snickered Beast Boy as a grin stretched across his face. "Look's like your real tired if Star's carrying laughed Cyborg.   
  
"Ha, ha, ha, very funny he replied sarcastically. Starfire placed him down gently and they took a spot on the couch as well. Raven slowly glided toward's the group and joined them. This experience had left her tired as well. Beast Boy smiled and gestured her over. She glanced at him with a grin and took a seat next to him. Beast Boy tried that yawning shoulder trick, "That won't happen anytime soon, Raven said as he brushed his arm away from her. Beast Boy sighed and stared at his feet. ' I knew that wasn't going to work anyway he say's to himself. Beast Boy felt a tap at his shoulder and to his surprise, Raven had her arm draped over him. A smile crossed over his face as the group sat there, admiring the peace and quiet. They had enough adventures for one day. Beast Boy's eyes suddenly shot up. "Dude, I almost forgot about the candy!" "Yeah, there over there, shouted Cyborg as he pointed at the bag's.   
  
The duo ran off to the pile and began to grab their shares. "No dude that's my sack shouted Beast Boy. "No it's mine Cyborg retorted. They both fought for control for the big candy bag. The began pull on the sack, but they pulled on the sack so hard that it ripped apart and candy erupted from the sky like confetti. "What a joyous occasion squealed Starfire. "Robin, please join us she said as she tugged Robin's arm. "Sorry Star, can't my leg will start to bleed again if I do. Beast Boy overheard and chuckled. "No sweat he said, Raven can fix minor injuries like that!" The rest of the Titan's looked at her. "I didn't know you could do that said Cyborg. "You do not know a lot of thing's about me she replied in her monotone voice. "I can't heal, technically I just speed up the healing process "So, Raven, can you heal Robin? Starfire asked.   
  
"If you mean by speeding up his recovery rate then yeah, sure I can, she replied. It only took a few second's. Raven swept her hand over the wound and the bandage fluttered off his leg in black light. Robin's cut soon mended itself together as the skin began to close itself rapidly. "There done, she said as she took her hand's off. "Alright Raven! He shouted in gratitude. He gave her a playful punch on the arm. "Your welcome Robin, but please, do not do that again. "Uh, okay he said as a anime sweat drop fell from his head. Starfire giggled in glee as she grabbed both of their hand's and twirled them around in the shower of candy. Raven pulled herself away and accidently knocked into Beast Boy. "Oh, sorry she said as blush appeared on her cheek.   
  
Another bag exploded, Raven tilted her head down and began to leave, until Beast Boy grabbed her be the shoulder and asked, "Would you like to twirl to?" "She nodded her head. True, it did feel ridiculous, but she didn't mind as another bag exploded. Starfire twirled around with Robin some more. "Man, this is almost to sweet for me Cyborg say's as he forces a fake gag. After a few minutes the twirling stopped and they all sat in a circle dividing their candy."Oh man, I got the most gloated Beast Boy as he threw his pile into the air and letting hit his face. "Smell that, that's the smell of victory he said as he sniff's his candy   
  
"So what do the rest of you guy's have, asked Cyborg "Not much replies Robin as he pull's out his two bag's. "What about you Raven. Raven shrug's her shoulder's and pull's out a couple of lollipops from her pocket's. "And what about you Starfire?! Asked Beast Boy, interrupting Cyborg. "Well let me see... Starfire open's up her pink book bag and a couple of candy bar's fall out. "Alright I am the king shouted Beast Boy in triumph. I collected the most candy! Suddenly a rumble shook forth inside Star's book bag and it exploded into a wave of candy that flooded the room. "Take cover shouted Robin. In a few second's, the floor had every Titan under 6 feet of candy. "Geez where did you get it all shouted Beast Boy as he reached the surface as a seal.   
  
He morphed back and looked before him, a candy paradise was laid before him. "T-this place is totally covered in candy he stuttered as he dived into the pile and laughed in glee. "Geez, Star, this is a lot of candy said Cyborg as he digged his way to the top. He spat out a couple of mini hershey chocolate bar's he had choked on, and before talking, unwrapped one and munched on it happily. A orb of black burst forth the pile and Raven stood there wiping herself off. "This is seriously to much candy she said. "You can't have enough candy!", Beast Boy's voice echoed throughout the distance. "Yes you can said Robin as Starfire flew them out of the pile.  
  
"Star how can you have this much in that little bag?", asked Robin. Starfire giggled and said. "You see this bag I am carrying is a special kind of bag from Tamaran. It can fit any amount of item's without going over any earth limit's. Thus, it cannot break. I did not know your bag's on earth did not have this ability. "Nope, no we don't replied Robin as he smirked at the eccentric Beast Boy who was making snow angels in the candy. "Star! I love you and that bag of your's he shouted as he dove back into the pile. "Eeep!" What is it Star asked Robin. "Beast Boy had said that he loved me..." Starfire began to pout."But I thought he had loved Raven. Raven glares at her and a wrapper bounced off Star's head. "Ow, she said as she looked around to whoever had thrown it, surely it couldn't have been Raven she thought. "Oh! No, no, no! He didn't mean it like that, Robin laughed,, he only meant that in a brother to sister type way.  
  
"Oh, she said as her smile returned. "I had thought he had loved me like I have love for you." Star quickly placed her hand's on her mouth when she heard what she said. "So you do love me? Asked Robin. "Of course I do she said. I certainly do not hate you, "Oh, Robin sighed. "But I do like you she smiled at him. "I like you to Star he replied as he gave her another peck on the cheek. Starfire hugged him around his neck and her face turned a beet red.  
  
"Aahg! Now I know I'm going to be sick shouted Cyborg as he forces another gag. "Too much sweetness he shouted. Everyone in the room began to laugh, but the laughter stopped when the Big screen t.v turned on by itself. The titan's stopped what they were doing earlier and watched the screen. They didn't like what they saw. "Why hello there my little ducky's! We meet again. "Mod, mumbled Robin. Mod was dressed differently this time. He was wearing a Freddy Crougar costume, just for this occasion. "Why hello there, nice to meet you again Robin he say's as he waves at him. And what about you young lass, he said as he pointed his cane at Starfire. "Did you miss Uncle Mod as well? "No I haven't she replied sternly. "My, a bit angry today aren't he replied back as he backed off. "Did any of you miss me at all?" "Nope said Cyborg, Not a bit said Beast Boy, No, said Raven.   
  
"Awww, your making me cry he say's as he wiped away a fake tear, "Not!", he laughed. "We know your somewhere in the Tower said Robin. "But where am I questioned Mod. "I don't know but we aren't playing your game anymore. "Sorry to hear that my former pupil, but the game has just begun he say's as he presses a button on his cane with a sinister smile. A hole open's up in the floor and titan's fall into the dark void. They all fell, they didn't know how far the bottom was but luckily, the candy had cushioned there fall for the most part.... Cyborg had landed in a pile of rock candy and picked it out, leaving him dent's. "This is not cool, he said. "Man, Hey everybody okay asked Robin. "Yeah I'm alright, 'bout you Raven Beast Boy ask's. "I am fine she replies, what about you Starfire?" "Yes I seem to be intact. "Mod is nut's if he think's were playing this game Robin growled.  
  
WOW! MOD CAME BACK! WASN'T THAT A NICE SURPRISE? WELL ANYWAY WE'LL FIND OUT IF THE TITAN'S GET THEMSELVES OUT OF THIS SITUATION IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. KEEP READIN AND REVIEWIN! *bow's down* IF YOU WONDERING ABOUT THIS BOWING DOWN THING, THEN YOU SHOULD KNOW I'M PERFORMING KOWTOW. IT'S BOWING NINE TIMES TO SOMEONE YOU WANT SHOW RESPECT TOO. WELL WHATEVER, BYE!  
  
I DON'T OWN TEEN TITAN'S! SO THERE! BUT I WISH I DID. 


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHOR'S NOTE.   
  
WHY HELLO THERE! I GUESS SOME OF YOU HAVE QUESTION'S ABOUT MY STORY. WELL DON'T WORRY. THING'S WILL BE EXPLAINED FURTHER IN THE STORY.  
  
SESSION # 9 NIGHTMARE ON TITAN STREET.  
  
The titan's looked around there surroundings. They were bewildered in how Mod had done this. They were all trapped in a dark room, there were no window's, no door's, basically a black void. Beast Boy was straying from the group and was groping the wall's, trying to find a way out or a source of light, anything! A spotlight then flashed before him. "What the, Hey guy's look at this!", he shouted. The titan's all rushed to him. "What did you find Beast Boy asked Robin. "Look over there, he say's as he point's to a large ballroom mirror. The mirror's frames were all crooked and bent in weird patterns, making those happy and sad opera masks.   
  
"Dude, I'm freaked out right now.", said Beast Boy. Beast Boy went over and poked the mirror. "Hey, don't touch it! Who know's what Mod did to it.", shouted Robin. Beast Boy moved over to it and examined his face. Beast Boy smiled and said, "Hey what can a stupid mirr- he was cut off as his reflection grew a evil smile and pulled him through. "B.B., shouted Cyborg as he ran to save his friend. He grabbed a leg and began to pull. Beast Boy was slowly coming back, but his mirror image smiled a more sinister smile as Cyborg's reflection pulled them both in. "Aaah, Cyborg shouted as he was pulled through. "What is happening shrieked Starfire?!"   
  
Starfire rushed over to the mirror. "No, don't shouted Robin. But it was to late. Star's image grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her through. "Help, Robin!", she shrieked. " I got you!", Robin shouted as he lunged toward's her. Robin grabbed Star's ankle but he hadn't for seen his image grab him as well. "Aahhh!", he screamed in surprise. It was only moments before the two had vanished. Raven sighed and rubbed her head. "Might as well.", she muttered to herself. She walked over to the mirror and knocked on it. Her reflection suddenly appeared and was ready to pull her in. Raven slapped its hand away and said. "Okay, listen here. My friend's have already been transported and I know what happens next, so I see no point in trying to pull me in. I'll walk in myself, it's pointless to waste energy." Ravens reflection shrugged her shoulder's and let Raven pass through. She let out a breath of relief, when she saw the other Titan's were alright on the other side. "Okay, correction said Beast Boy, THAT was freaky.", he say's as he stand's up.   
  
"What's going on here Mod?!", shouted Robin. His voice echoing throughout the new room. It wasn't pitch black anymore, this room lit itself up and it looked like they were., back in the living room? "So now were back in the living room?", asked Beast Boy as a question mark formed around his head. "Not quite my little ducky's, say's a voice from behind them. I just figured to give you a home field advantage. Mod strutted in front of the titan's and twirled his cane down. "Neat little trick with the mirror, don't you think.", he snickered. "Well, yeah maybe, replied Beast Boy. The other titan's glared at him.   
  
"Oh, like it wasn't cool!, Beast Boy retorted. "Sorry to say that's not my only surprise." "What do you mean, asked Robin. "Oh, don't you feel it in the air my ducky's? I have more surprises for you, I know what you fear, and I know how to turn them against you." "So let the games begin he laughed. "What are you talking about say's Cyborg as he converted his hand to a sonic cannon."Oh you'll see he say's. He snap's his finger's ,and the living room scenery fall's apart. "This is freaking me out, say's Beast Boy as he stared at the blank wall's.  
  
One wall erupted and something tackled Cyborg. Cyborg was launched several feet before he knew what hit him. It was a few minutes before he opened his eyes again. He woke up and rubbed his head. He dusts himself off and look's around the room, turning his head from left to right. "What the hell he say's. Hey guy's! Whoa where am I.. Cyborg looks around the room. It wasn't the same room he was in. He was somehow transported here when that thing that hit him collided with him. "Hey you guys!, he shouts. He listen's for a answer but only hear's his voice echoing back. "Man, where am I ?!", he say's to himself. He check's his scanner on his arm. "What the, this can't be right, my scanner's busted!   
  
He shut's it and look's at what had hit him. He brushes the dust away from it, and what he saw scared him. "It's a c-coffin he stuttered. He gulped and read the name imbedded at the base. "Câ€"Cyborg?! How's that possible!" A robotic hand burst threw the coffin and Cyborg backed away in fear. The figure slowly sat up and twitched its head at him.  
  
"Y-your me he stammered!" What Cyborg saw frightened him badly, he began to shake and the sound's of shivering metal echoed throughout the room. The figure leaped out of the coffin and stared at him with a twisted smile. The figure was covered from head to toe in metal, it looked exactly like Cyborg. But was more sinister, it was colored a darker blue, and the face was covered with a full metal mask that revealed two glowing eyes (remember that episode with Fix-it, where he wanted to make Cyborg a total machine? That was his name right? Fix-it?). It didn't breathe, it didn't blink. This was Cyborg's worst fear. Not being able to have feeling's or emotion's, being alive as a complete machine.... Would've been easier if they called him dead. This is what he feared. As he stared at the robotic version of himself, he quivered. Looking at it was like facing death itself.   
  
The more robotic version of itself moved closer to him. "Get away, shouted Cyborg as he blasted it with a sonic cannon. The figure simply put up its palm and knocked the beam away. This isn't possible screamed Cyborg.   
  
Meanwhile the other Titan's were looking for Cyborg until Mod pushed a button on his cane and separated them. Robin was with Starfire and Beast Boy was with Raven. "Ugh! Where are we?", asked Robin as he rubbed his head. He looked around him and found Starfire laying next to him. Robin picked her up and shook her. "Star, Star, Star! He shouted. Starfire's eyes began to blink, she opened them and jumped to her feet with starbolt's in hand.   
  
"Wait, Star!" shouted Robin. Starfire didn't pay any attention as she threw a starbolt at him. "What are you doing?" shouted Robin. Starfire shrieked in terror as she threw another bolt at him. "Get away from me Mordamom!", she shouted. "Mordamon?" what is she saying?", Robin asked himself. That's when Robin noticed Star's eyes. In her eyes he saw a reflection of himself. "No way, he said as he took out a compact mirror from his belt. (Makes you wonder why he has one don't it) He tilted his face to the mirror and gasped in fright.   
  
He no longer had his mask one, in fact he wasn't human at all! He looked at his clothes, they were normal, but his figure wasn't. He looked into the mirror and saw some ghastly figure, almost like a ghost with fang's staring back at him. Robin looked at his face some more. "Hey this is sort of look's like a hologram, I can see myself through it, he say's to himself as he touched his face. The hologram's face fizzled and he saw his true face, mask and all. "I knew it!" Too bad he failed to notice a starbolt whiz into him. He gasped and was struck backward's. The mirror broke into pieced and Robin lay on the floor bleeding. "Star stop!, he shouted. "I do not know how you learned my name, but return Robin to me and remove yourself from his costume!" "Oh, god, Mod outdid himself this time!"  
  
"His allusion's are making Star think im this Mor da whatever.", he said to himself. Starfire grabbed the creature that was Robin and held a starbolt to his face. "I will only ask you once more, where is Robin!" This was Robin's worst fear. Starfire, a person he loved was turning on him. As you can tell, Star's worst fear were Mordamon's. They are made up creatures from fairy tales told on Tamaran. The Mordamon's were vile creatures that devour Tamaran baby's from the woman's womb. They were also said to devour your soul if you didn't have a baby present. They were also great liar's. This was a story Blackfire had told her, and Blackfire made this sound real convincing to a young naive Starfire. "Where is he shouted Starfire as she pushed a bolt to his face.  
  
"I'm Robin!, he shouted. "Do not lie to me!", she shouted as she pushed the starbolt closer to his face. "Where is he?", she shouted again. Robin coughed up some blood, starbolts really hurt he thought to himself. Don't want to get hit again. "I said, where is he!", shouted Starfire as she shook him. "Over there he said as he pointed at the shattered mirror pieces. Starfire raised a eyebrow and looked at the reflection's. She gasped and put Robin down, his appearance of a Mordamon vanished, and instead he stood there bleeding.   
  
"Are you okay Robin, I am dreadfully sorry!", she say's as she burst into tear's in his arm's. "It's nothing Star, he replied, it's only a few cut's from the pieces of the mirror. "Mod outdid himself this time." "But I do not understand how he transformed you into a Mordamon?" "It's simple Star, all you had to do was look at my reflection. Mod somehow made this hologram costume for me, but since holograms don't have strong reflection's you could see myself vaguely without the hologram costume from up close." Starfire hugged Robin and apologized again. "Its okay Star, he say's, but we have to find the other's."   
  
"You are right Robin, she say's as she dry's her tear's. That's when they heard a blood curdling scream. "It's Beast Boy, he presses his ear against a wall, and it seems he's on the other side of this wall.", say's Robin. "Starfire can you-" Starfire cut him off. "With pleasure she say's as she blasted the wall.  
  
They rushed into the room and found Beast Boy was strapped down to the floor while a swinging pendulum with a sharp blade began to swing down. "Someone help!", Beast Boy shouted. "This is not real, this is not real.", they heard a voice say. The turned their head's and saw Raven with large shackles on her feet. She couldn't move! It was too heavy, she could have phased out of them but they were the same bond's that held her in th chair when they first met Mod. They saw her swiping away at flying object's that lunged toward her. They were rat's. Million's or rat's, all wanting to nip at her. "I hate rat's!", she shouted in fear! A big flash of light filled the room and the rat's were gone....until more climbed from out of the pit in the middle of the floor.   
  
"Aaahh, she shouted as her power's went haywire. Beast Boy cocked hid head and from the corner of his eye he saw Robin and Starfire. "Rob, Star, help!" "Why won't you morph out of them, shouted Robin. "There the same bond's that Mod made to hold me he replied back, hurry up he said!" "Star, blast that blade into pieces!, shouted Robin. Starfire raised her hand and blew the pendulum to pieces like he said, unfortunately the blade was still in tact and fell between Beast Boy's leg's. "Oh, god, Beast Boy said as he passed out. Robin ran over to him and slapped him a couple of times to wake him up. Beast Boy woke up and wasn't in a very a good mood from the slapping.   
  
"Get me out of here!", he shouted to the two. Robin quickly withdrew a birdarang and cut him out. "Thank's, Beast Boy replied as he rubbed his wrist's. "Guy's we have to get Raven shouted Beast Boy. "Don't worry, let me take care of this said Robin. Robin retracted his Bo staff and pole vaulted above the rat's. He threw a freeze disk at Raven's chain's and it froze immediately. "Raven break out now, Beast Boy shouted from across the room.   
  
Raven nodded and pulled at her restraint, it only took a few thug's before it shattered into pieces. She hovered over the scattering vermin and shouted, Azareth Metrion, Zinthos! A giant blast of spiraling energy erupted from her eyes and the rat's were pushed back into the hole. "Robin you can handle the rest.", she said calmly as she levitated back to the ground. "Right, Robin replied, she knew what she meant. Robin threw in a explosive disk into the pit of rat's and froze the opening shut with one of his freeze disk's.   
  
He ran as fast as he could when he did this and rejoined the group. A explosion erupted from the hole and bodies of barbecued rat's fell on the floor. Beast Boy let out a huge breath, "Hey Raven are you ok he asked. "Yes, just peachy she said sarcastically. "Now we have to find Cyborg Robin interrupted. The 4 teen's left the room, but not before a angry Mod stood before them. "You little brat's think you've won, don't you?! He shouted to them. "Yeah, so where's Cyborg asked Robin as he held a fist up to the hologram. "Oh you'll find him, but I doubt you can save him he say's as he laugh's hysterically. Robin grrred at the hologram and ran past him.   
  
" I know where he is shouted Robin as he held up his communicator. "Hey, when did you get that asked Mod. Cyborg gave us each of us one, after that mishap with you the last time, he smirked. "Hmph! Fine, go ahead and find your friend Mod said in bad tune. But it won't do you any good!" The hologram disappeared and the Titan's ran with Robin. "So where is he?, asked Beast Boy. " According to this he's, right below us!", shouted Robin. "Star blow it up he shouted. Starfire nodded and blew a large hole through the ground. Robin and her jumped down. Raven was about to jump as well but BB grabbed her wrist.   
  
"What is it she said in annoyance. BB smirked, " I didn't know you were afraid of rat's?" "They weren't any normal rat's she said, they were rat's from my home world." "So they were still rats, Beast Boy replied. "Those rat's were 4 times bigger than those here, and one bite from them would've have turned me into a mind slave!" "O..kay, said Beast Boy as he let go of her hand. Raven sigh's, "It's okay, you didn't know, now let's go she shout's as she pulled him through the hole.  
  
The titan's fell through the hole and looked around them. "Hey where's Cy, asked Beast Boy. Raven point's at the coffin, "Well, what do we have here she said as she read the plate. "It say's Cyborg on this coffin, this was the same one that attacked him earlier before we all split up." "So where's the Cy man? Asked Beast Boy. A loud clank of metal suddenly knocked itself against the coffin and the figure that hit it was Cyborg, or so they thought. "Cy, you alright man, asked Robin as he rushed to his side.   
  
To his surprise the figure grabbed his wrist and looked at him, "Hey! Your not Cy shouted Robin, the figure picked him up by the waist and threw him at Beast Boy and Starfire. The trio fell in a bundle with swirly anime eyes around there head's. "I do not know what you are, but you are not our Cyborg, shouted Raven, as she threw a dark blast at it. It made a direct hit but the figure shrugged it off and walked closer to her.  
  
Raven began to throw more at it, but the machine only moved closer. Raven prepared for another blast but the machine grabbed her be the hand and wrapped it's cold finger's around her throat. "I c-can't breathe she mustered through her breath's, that was until someone tackled the fake Cyborg, sending both of the machines tumbling to the ground. Raven ran her finger's around her throat and rubbed it. "Cyborg shouted Robin as he got up and rubbed his head. "Hey whose that guy asked Beast Boy. "He's me, well he's technically not me, but he isn't not me...AAAH! It's to difficult to explain shouted Cyborg as he wrapped his arm's around his copy trying to crush it in a bear hug.  
  
The copy head butted Cyborg and he released his grip. The copy pointed a double sonic cannon at Cyborg and Cyborg was launched towards Beast Boy. "I got ya shouted BB as he transformed into a panda and cushioned his fall. Surprisingly enough, that wasn't enough to stop them from flying backwards and Cyborg fell on top Beast Boy. "Dude get off me he shouted through muffled cries. "Sorry, he said as he got up. "That is the last time your ever going to fall on me, shouted Beast Boy as he rubbed his stomach.   
  
"Yeah, sorrrrry he said. "Robin, let's get this guy like we got Slade he said as he smirked at Robin. "Sure thing Cy, he replied. "Okay Titan's, Go!, they both shouted.. Beast Boy morphed into a cheetah and scraped his sharp claw's against the copy's chest. The copy cringed in pain and was blown away by a starbolt and sonic blast by Starfire and Cyborg.   
  
It began to spiral in the air as Raven caught it by its whole body, not his feet, and slammed the copy with full force against the ground, leaving a smoking crater. The copy slowly trudged up but was knocked down again by a swift reverse heel kick by Robin. The fake fell life less on the floor and made a large clank. Cyborg stood there in silence, watching as the little bolt's of wire's sparked across it's body.   
  
He walked over to it and kicked its head. "I'll never be like you he said to it. Cyborg turned around and took one last glance at it. "So what were you afraid of?",asked Beast Boy as he walked past him. "I was afraid of death as a machine he said slowly. "Dude, you are a mach-", Beast Boy was interrupted as the copy launched itself at Cyborg. Cyborg held up his hand and caught it by the throat.   
  
The copy tried to thrash its way out, but Cyborg wouldn't let go. He held up his sonic cannon to the copy's face and stuffed it inside it's mouth. Cyborg smirked and said, "Sorry, but you've been terminated." He pulled the trigger and the copy's head was blown clear off its shoulder's, leaving a piled mess of circuitry. "I may be a machine, but I'll never be one who has no feeling's. " "Yeah.. right said Beast Boy.   
  
"You totally thrashed it though?" "So what do we do now friend's asked Starfire. "We have to find Mod replied Raven as she looked up at the hole in the roof. "Where do you think he is asked BB. "Oh I can find out said Cyborg. "You can? asked Robin, how?" Cyborg walked over to the copy of himself and thrust a finger in it's back.  
  
"According to this, he said as lines of number's and words ran across the scanner on his arm, he's over here, he said as he pointed to a blinking dot." Robin grinned, he knew where he was. That's when Raven noticed the camera watching them. She chanted Azareth, Metrion, Zinthos and all of the camera's exploded into little shard's. "What was that asked Starfire. "There were camera's watching over us Raven replied. "So with that minor inconvenience out of the way, let's pay a visit to Mad Mod said Robin as he ran off in a direction, the other Titan's followed behind.  
  
WOW I THINK THAT'S MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST SO DON'T MISS IT! *bow's down*   
  
I DON'T OWN TEEN TITAN'S! SO THERE! BUT I WISH I DID. 


	10. Chapter 10

SESSION # 10 BACK TO NORMAL.  
  
"Where'd they go?!" said Mod as he looked at each off his camera's going off line. He felt a tap at his shoulder and turned his head in fear. He saw Robin there with the rest of the Titan's. "So you've been actually hiding in this replica of our big screen T.V.? Said Robin.   
  
"Now, now don't get to mad at me, he said as anime sweat drop fell down his head. "Game Over dude say's Cyborg. "You're really losing your touch, taunted Beast Boy, so give up."Not until I say so Mod shout's as he run's past the Titan's. "See if you can catch me now he shouts. He presses a button and a little hypno disk fell in front of BB. "Not again, muttered Raven as she rubbed her forehead. "I got this, said Cyborg.   
  
Cyborg grabbed Robin by the collar and gave him a wedgie. "Cy, stop, Robin shouted. "Ha,ha,ha, Cyborg laughed. Beast Boy instantly shot up and laughed as well. "Let's go!, Raven shout's as she drag's BB by the wrist. "We have to catch Mod, Robin said while he tripped Cyborg. "Oh,ha,ha very funny, said Cyborg as he dust himself off.  
  
The Titan's began to chase Mod, and knowing Mod, he had lots of crazy doors. They chased Mod for what seemed like hours. "I put my control's on auto pilot, he laughed, that's why my illusions still work. It was to late to turn back and thrash the control room, the Titan's thought it would've have been easier to chase the elderly man. He was actually old after all without his hologram's. The titan's ran through door's, holes, and fake walls. They came upon a room of banana peel's and everyone slipped clumsily if they didn't know how to fly. There was this other room filled with modern art. The looked at each one and Starfire shuddered. She had never seen human's painted in such disturbing position's.   
  
The walked past this one particular one, but then walked back and did a double take. Mod was in the picture and he laughed when he jumped out and put a watermelon on Cy's head. "Dude, I hate it when he does this shouted Cyborg when he ripped it off.   
  
"He's really fast for a old dude, said Beast Boy. "Indeed, I am Mod laughed as he hopped away with a kangaroo. The titan's pursued and they were surprised when they were brought back to the living room. "Oh, man, back where we started, shouted Cyborg. "Hey, but Mod's over there, shouted Beast Boy as he pointed at the man who was cornered near a window.  
  
"You think you have me don't you, he snickered. "I still have one surprise though he said. "Like what asked Robin. "Like this Mod shout's. Mod presses a little remote on his belt and something came crashing through the window. Everyone gasped, it was Slade! "Slade !",shouted Robin as he lunged toward's him. Slade dodged him and slammed Robin's head against a chair. "So what will you do now?", asked Mod, will you help your friend or send me to jail? The choice is your's. Mod laugh's hysterically as he watches the fight between Slade and Robin.  
  
"What should we do asked Starfire. "We should help Robin shouted Cyborg. "No, go chase Mod said Robin as he threw a punch at Slade. Slade caught it and punched Robin in the gut. Robin spat out blood and countered with his signature double backflip kick. Slade rubbed his mask and laughed at Robin, "Is that all you got!" he shouted. "Go get Mod!, shouted Robin.   
  
"Hey I'll fight with Robin, said Cyborg, the rest of you catch Mod!" "Can you handle him asked BB. "Yeah, now go shouted Cyborg as he blasted Slade, in the face. That's when all the pieces came together. "Hey dude look at Slade's head!", shouted Beast Boy. "He's only a machine shouted Starfire. Robin looked at a monitor where Slade's face should have been. Instead, there was a recording of Mod, and he was laughing at them. "I can't you believe you fell for this one, my little ducky's, haven't you learned anything!? "Anyone can make a robot with the proper material's, he taunted as the recording laughed at the Titan's stupidity. "Gaah shouted Robin as he thrust his fist through it's chest. "Mod really know s how to piss me off! Where'd he go!"   
  
"He's over there, said Starfire as she pointed at Mod who was calmly sitting down with his leg's crossed. Robin ran over to him and pulled him by the collar. He was surprised when his hand went through him. "What the, he isn't real!" Mod laughed, of course not, remember? I'm old. I have grey hair not red, he say's as he takes off his hat. The real me was just wearing a wig to throw you off his trail, my controls are in auto pilot remember!? Mod laughed again, we gave you ducky's the old switcheroo, you got the hologram, while I'm getting away!, he laughed some more but then vanished into thin air. "Hmph, forgot to mention that auto pilot only last's for 45 minutes." But I'm probably gone by now.   
  
Beast Boy heard a motor starting up, he glanced over to the window. "Hey! He's not gone yet, shouted Beast Boy as he saw a motor boat leaving the Tower. "Titan's go!, shouted Robin. Mod was there laughing, it would be a long time before they figured it out he thought to himself. Unfortunately, he thought wrong. A black light ripped the engine from the boat and it slowly skidded to a stop. Mod looked up in fear, he saw Raven and the rest of the Titan's hovering above him. He laughed, "So I guess there's no chance for parol?" he said stupidly with a goofy grin. "No, way said Robin with a grin on his face.   
  
In a few hour's Mod was arrested, again! And the Tower reverted to normal. Despite a few damages done to the ceilings and floors, everything was okay. Everything was a allusion.   
  
The only thing's that were real where the robotic Slade and Cyborg copy's. It seemed the whole team only moved two rooms above the living room, which still had their candy! "Alright, shouted Beast Boy. "Shows how much one can be fooled when they have the right equipment.", Robin said. The rest of the thing's all vanished when Cyborg trashed that fake T.V. Mod was hiding in with his controls. The rat's, the pendulum, all fake. Cyborg brought the copy's to his room and melted them down to scrap metal. He and Robin never wanted to see those two again. When they were all done, they all returned to what they were previously doing. They all moved back into the living room and sat down on their couch in silence.  
  
"So what did you guy's learn today asked Robin as he broke the silence. "Well I learned that you should never jump to conclusion's, said Starfire as she handed another band aid to Robin to cover his cut's. "What about you Raven?", asked Starfire "I learned that fear is nothing but a emotion I have yet to control, she said.   
  
"What about you Cyborg, she asked. "Well I learned that shoving a sonic cannon down a bad guy's throat is a well effective method, he replied grinning. "And what about you Beast Boy?, asked Raven. Raven awaited his reply but when she turned to face him, he was gone. She heard a tiny squeak and felt a tiny paw touch her thigh. "Ahh! She screamed as all the window's cracked. Beast Boy snickered and morphed back to normal. "I learned that your afraid of rat's, snickered Beast Boy some more, and your afraid on any kind!" "Beast Boy! Shouted Raven.  
  
"Eep! He said as Raven flung him towards the pile of candy. Beast Boy manage to grab her hand and bring her in with him. Beast Boy threw a little candy bar at her and she threw one back. The two begin to laugh, as well as the rest of the team.   
  
"Hey coming through shouted Cyborg as he cannon ball's into the pile, sending flying treats everywhere. He rises to the surface, and does the back stroke in the pile. "Man this is the life!". he shout's. "Shall we join them asked Starfire. "Yes, let's, replied Robin. The two jumped in and threw candy bar's at each other and at Beast Boy and Raven. The two retaliated and it erupted into a candy fight. Candy bar's and jelly bean's where being thrown as each other, while in the background Cyborg was munching on sweets. "Man, I love Halloween!", shout's Beast Boy.   
  
"Your not the only say's Raven. Beast Boy smiles at her, his eyes glittering at her like when she said yes to join him for breakfast after that incident with her mirror. "Oh man, I am going to be sick laughed Cyborg as he looked at the two forcing a fake gag. Raven and Beast Boy nodded at each other and looked at Cyborg. Cyborg was then pummeled in a flying assortment's of candy and was buried in it. "Nice one said Beast Boy.  
  
"Thank's, Raven say's as a grin stretched across her face when she glanced at Beast Boy. "Dude I need some help here, Cyborg say's as he interrupted the moment. Cyborg's arm was swinging in the air and was asking for assistance. The whole team broke out in laughter and their laughter could be heard from outside the tower by the whole city. It was a happy ending after all.  
  
THE END.  
  
ALRIGHT1 I'M FINALLY DONE. THANK'S TO EVERYONE WHO HELPED ME WITH THIS. IT WAS WELL APPRECIATED. SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?*bow's down and leaves you all to think*  
  
I DON'T OWN TEEN TITAN'S! SO THERE! BUT I WISH I DID. 


End file.
